1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method that protect a user""s leg at the area of incision resulting from retrieving veins from the area during heart by-pass surgery.
2. Background of the Prior Art
During a heart by-pass surgery, good veins are used to by-pass a bad spot on a vein within the heart. Blood is permanently detoured through the good view thereby eliminating potential problems that can be caused by blockage within the by-passed vein. Several such veins can be by-passed during a single heart by-pass procedure. Typically, the good veins are harvested from the patient""s leg, either from the thigh or the calf or both, depending on the number of heart veins that are being bypassed.
One of the complications experienced by the patient during recovery from the heart by-pass procedure, relates to the areas of incision on the leg or legs from which the good veins were retrieved. The area around the incision, which incision can be on the order of 12 inches in length or longer, is shaved in order to perform a good and sterile incision. After the incision is stitched back up, the incision itself becomes very tender and sensitive. As the hair that was originally shaved prior to the incision, grows back relative course and brisley, the regrowing hair can cause substantial discomfort. This discomfort is exacerbated by wearing clothing over the incision and during sleep when the two legs come in substantial contact with each other. This discomfort is especially acute if both legs received an incision during the heart by-pass surgery. As the incision needs aeration in order to heal quickly and properly, placing of gauze or bandages over the incision is not desired.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a system that protects an incision on a leg of a patient from the discomforts caused by placing clothing over the incision and by the patient""s two legs coming in contact with one another. Such a system must allow the incision to receive sufficient aeration in order to allow the incision to breath, thereby expediting the healing process. The system must be of relatively simple design and implementation and must not cause undue pain or discomfort to the patient.
The leg guard and method for leg incisions of the present invention addresses the aforementioned needs in the art. The present system protects an incision on a leg, either on the thigh or on the calf area, from the pain and discomfort that can be caused by clothing and by the patient""s two legs coming together during sleep and during walking. The system allows sufficient air circulation about the incision so that the incision is properly aerated, and the system is relatively simple to design and implement. No undue pain or discomfort is experienced by the user of the present invention.
The leg guard and method for leg incisions of the present invention is comprised of a generally concave body member having a central section with a first radius of curvature and a first outer section having a first outer periphery, the first outer section located on a first side of the central section, and a second outer section having a second outer periphery, the second section located on an opposing second side of the central section, the first outer section and the second outer section each having a second radius of curvature that is greater than the first radius of curvature. A strap extends between the first outer section and the second outer section. The body member is placed onto a leg of a wearer such that the central section is positioned over an incision on the leg and the strap is secured around the leg for holding the body member in place secured to the leg. Sizing means are provided for adjusting the length of the strap. An aeration hole may pass through the body member. A first resilient member is attached to the first outer periphery of the first section and a second resilient member is attached to the second outer periphery of the second section. The first resilient member and the second resilient member may each be made from a hypoallergenic material. The first radius of curvature of the central section may be zero. The body member may be made from a hypoallergenic material, such as plastic.